


Captive Stars and Bargains

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: A Bright Light and Deep Darkness [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Don't mock Lux, F/M, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Lux encounters a problem while she is out of Noxus. Can she talk her way out of trouble? Or will the Star Dragon Aurelion Sol be the end of her?





	Captive Stars and Bargains

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh.... I meant for this to be a Reflections Snippet when I started. Then I realized that I wrote the bit I had planned for Lux and Aurelion Sol in the A Bright Light and Deep Darkness series. So, here's one of the many side stories that ties into the main ABLaDD plot line.

“ **NOXUS** ,” Lux screamed her voice loud over the still night. For a brief moment, her Final Spark illuminated the night that cloaked land as if it were midday. The last enemy between her and home vaporizes into dust. A laugh barks out from behind her and the form of Aurelion Sol floats into her vision. Her hands ball into tight fists and her lips flatten into a razor-thin before her usual smile springs across her face.

 

“All dazzle, no brilliance,” Aurelion Sol taunts at her and he hovers just out of range. “Your light is nothing special. Not like the luminance I cast.”

 

“Well, duh! Of course, my light can’t compare with yours. I knew that” Lux replies and lets out a brief twitter of loud laughter. Her hands tighten her grasp on her light wand and she swung it gently side to side. Her blue eyes stay glued to the threat in front of her. “How could the light of a mere human compete with the majestic illumination of a  _ Dracona Caelestibus Lux _ ?”

 

“Your fake humility isn’t fooling me,” Aurelion Sol replies and tilts his head slightly, his grin wide full of teeth that glitter like stars. “But I appreciate it nonetheless. Your pronunciation of my formal title is very good. No Targonian accent. I didn’t think humans of that cursed place knew any  _ Celestial _ . Pity I have to kill you. Alas, orders are orders.”

 

“So it is true! Pity, I had hoped that the rumors of Mount Targon conquest of the _ Dracona Caelestibus Lux _ were false,” Lux murmurs and her blue eyes note the swell in the star dragons throat. Her wand cast up a barrier. Hot, molten brilliance slammed into her shield not long after. “Must you attack me now? Can’t we have a civil discussion then you kill me? Please?”

 

“You’re not dead,” Aurelion Sol replied his voice almost respectful. His head raised up, the stars around him swirled faster, and he looked down at the human behind a shield that looked like a deceptively fragile soap bubble. “You’re certainly….  _ Interesting  _ for a human. I suppose I can humor your last request before I’m forced to obey.”  

 

“Thank you,” Lux answered back with a polite bob of her head, her shield not dropping. Her eyes scanned the Star Dragon. Around his head, something crafted from human magic caught her gaze. Lux didn’t recognize the spell right away. It took her a full two moment to place exactly what it was. Her grin widened a tad and she hummed as a planned formulated in her mind.

 

“Which star is your favorite,” Aurelion Sol inquired and he looked where Lux pointed. He didn’t need to know exactly which star was the mortal’s favorite. His answer never changed. “I made that one!”

 

“My turn! Which star is your favorite,” Lux asked in reply and she beamed brightly at the Star Dragon.

 

“All of them,” Aurelion Sol retorted and he felt a twinge in a couple of his hearts. A mortal hadn’t asked him that in ages, it had been one of his favorite questions to get. It was a pity he had to kill this human, but Targon deemed her a threat he needed to destroy.

 

“Like a proud parent, you love all your children equally,” Lux inquired with a teasing tone and her eyebrows arched upwards into high arcs. “Or do you secretly favor others but don’t want to admit it?”

 

“Perhaps you have some brilliance behind that dazzle after all,” Aurelion Sol replied with a soft laugh. She understood! Few mortals did grasp the concept of his being a parent to the stars. He looked up at the night sky and sighed. “I can’t tend to my cosmic family while stuck here.”

 

“What if you weren’t stuck,” Lux asked and she smiled wide when the  _ Dracona Caelestibus Lux _ whipped his head around to glare at her.

 

“You think I would stay here if I had a choice,” Aurelion Sol hissed his reply and his stars started to slow down and slowly expand their range.

 

“No, but I don’t think you would stay. What would you do if you were freed from your chains,” Lux yelled against the gale of magic Aurelion Sol’s rage caused. “What price would you pay for freedom?”

 

“I would pay anything to be freed from Targon! I’m so close to freedom, you have no idea,” Aurelion Sol screamed back and he halted his stars advance inches from the shielded mage.

 

“I do have an idea because I recognize the spell that holds you captive,” Lux explained with a voice barely above a whisper. “I can see it weakening, and I think given enough time I can make a spell key that unlocks it.”

 

“What price do you demand in exchange for this supposed spell key? What makes you think I believe you could do such a task that escaped me for eons,” Aurelion Sol demands but his ring of stars shrunk back. “Let me guess, the price is not killing you.”

 

“Human magic captured you, so doesn’t it make sense that human magic grants you freedom,” Lux countered with a smirk. _ I love it when a plan comes together!  _ “No, that’s not what I want. I merely wish to gain knowledge. Once I free you, the price you pay me is to answer any three questions I ask you with complete honesty… in a language, I know and understand. You swear to do this before you depart from this planet and before a sol cycle after being freed.”

 

“Done! Such a trivial price for my freedom is nothing,” Aurelion Sol exclaimed with a smile. “What will you do about my orders to kill you, clever mortal?”

 

“Excellent! Why should I worry about your orders to kill me,” Lux asked her voice going low and deep, a sly tone under the silky smooth question. Her smirk turns into a conspiring grin. “Did Targon give you a deadline when you had to kill me by? They’re not here right now to yank your chains. You can still do what they want, just… later. When it’s more agreeable to you, right? Who am I order around the  _ Dracona Caelestibus Lux  _ by demanding you not kill me right away?”

 

“Hahaha! You’re a certainly a  _ clever _ and  _ interesting  _ mortal. I will kill you on my own time, which isn’t now. Maybe in a century or two, I’ll kill you,” Aurelion Sol gave his answer and he enjoyed the games this human played. “What’s your name?”

 

“Luxanna Crownguard, but everyone calls me Lux,” Lux answers with a friendly grin. She dips into a deep curtsy and dropped her shields.  “I’m known as the Lady of Luminosity, Avatar of Noxus, a Noxian spy and spell thief.”

  
“Haunty titles for a mere mortal,” Aurelion Sol grumbled but he nodded at her. Crownguard… that was a nobility title in Demacia, why did she claim to be Noxian? A puzzle to unravel! “I will see you later....  _ Lux _ . Do not disappoint me.”   
  
Lux watched the Star Dragon fly off into the sky. She didn't move from her spot until she was certain he was gone. Her body started to shake. Sweat pooled under her red and black armor, the night's chill turning it into a freezing cold. She shivered and used magic to remove the sweat. That was close! But... once she makes that key, she'll have the knowledge of the stars at her fingertips! Darius would love to hear that! Darius...!  
  
“I hope my husband isn’t fretting too badly because I’m late,” Lux muttered as she started to run. Darius didn’t like it when she went out of Noxus, even if he knew where she went and when she planned on coming home. After she killed Swain and left Noxus for answers, Darius had been… almost clingy when they got back together. Not that the Hand of Noxus could be accused of having separation anxiety, but she knew he didn’t like being parted from her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Aurelion Sol. I think I might write more of him.


End file.
